Chapter 32 Awakening in Derek's POV
by WiccaChick98
Summary: Okay, I accidently deleted this story, then I edited it and put it back on. Thank you, rowen017 for the idea of this story! Sorry if Derek is OOC. PLZ READ!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Look, I know it's short, but I don't have any of the books so I have to check them out the library, and they won't let me renew them. Sorry if it's OOC. I tried.**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I don't own Darkest Powers. Or Derek Souza. *Starts sobbing hysterically***

**OMG! I accidentally deleted this story! No idea how, but I did! Sorry, peoples! But at least I got to look over it again and make some changes...**

The Awakening Chapter 32 in Derek's POV

(after the ellipses)

(I couldn't think of a good title)

I told Chloe we'd be close to a new town soon. I really had no idea whether we were or not- I just wanted to break the unfriendly silence. She didn't say anything, just nodded. I sighed._ Yeah, so much for breaking the silence._

I heard a dog barking, but ignored it. I just focused on Chloe. I could tell she was tired, but she didn't let on. I hated myself for making her go through this, but I didn't have tie to worry. The barking was getting closer. I stopped walking and grabbed Chloe's arm.

"Wha-" she started, but I cut her off by pulling her behind me.

Soon enough, there was a beagle-looking thing running down the road. _Damn it, _I thought. _Just what we need- another distraction. _The dog skidded to a stop when he saw me. His nostrils flared, and he spun around, running away, yipping like mad.

I sighed again, and we kept walking. Those damn dogs kept running at me. _Damn owners- why can't they just chain them up?_ Each time I heard a dog, I'd pull Chloe behind me, and we'd wait until the dog got within contact range. Then it'd see me and run off, yelping like an idiot.

"Do they always back down like that?" Chloe asked as we watched a yellow Lab run back home, tail between the legs.

_Finally! No more weird and uncomfortable silence!_

"Depends on the dog," I replied, looking at her. "Big country dogs like these? Yeah. It's the fancy city ones that give me trouble. Overbred, Dad says. Makes them skittish and screws up their wiring. I had a Chihuahua attack me last year." I showed Chloe the scar on my hand and tried not to flinch at the memory. "Took a good chunk out."

Chloe laughed- a beautiful, melodic sound that filled the air. _I have to make her laugh more often. She has a really pretty one._ I was thinking so intensely, I almost missed her question.

"A Chihuahua?"

_Oh, god, that made me sound like a wimp. Not like I care..._ "Hey, that thing was more vicious than a pit bull," I said, defending myself. "I was at a park with Simon, kicking around a ball. All of a sudden, this little rat dog comes tearing out of nowhere, jumps up, and clamps down on my hand. I'm shaking it, and the owner's yelling at me not to hurt little Tito. I finally get the dog off. I'm bleeding all over the place and the guy never even apologizes."

"He didn't think it was strange? His dog attacking you like that?" Chloe asked, her ocean blue eyes wide.

"Nah. He said the soccer ball must have provoked it, and we needed to be more careful. When strange stuff happens, people come up with their own explanations."

"Oh," Chloe said, "I get it. When Tori and I were being attacked in the alley, Tori caught the leader in a binding spell. When the girl got out of it, she accused Tori of tasering her."

I nodded, feeling kinda bad for chewing her out back there. "Yeah. We have to be careful, but they'll usually explain it away themselves."

I looked up when a pickup passed, and made sure Chloe moved over. The driver lifted a hand in greeting, and Chloe waved back. I watched to make sure it didn't stop.

"So," Chloe said, making me look over at her, "do all animals react that way to you? I know you said rats steer clear."

"Most do," I murmured. "They see a human, but they smell something else. It confuses them. Canines are the worst, though." I paused, thinking. I wanted her to laugh, so I decided to try to be funny. "No, cats are the worst. I really don't like cats."

It worked. Chloe laughed- the same beautiful sound. I smiled, but hid it by moving us to the sunnier side of the road.

Looking at Chloe as we walked, I noticed, and not for the first time, just how beautiful she is. She thinks she's a twig, but she's not. I could see curves- they weren't that big, but who wants big curves anyway? Girls who have lots of curves are just asking to be raped. And her face- don't even get me started on that. When I first saw Chloe, I thought she was twelve years old. But then I saw her face... Let's just say, it was really pretty, and it made certain parts of me rise up.

"I went to the zoo once," I said, wanting to start a conversation. "Fifth grade field trip. Dad said I couldn't because of the werewolf thing. I was pissed. Really pissed. Back then, I didn't freak animals out. I just made them nervous. So I decided Dad was being unfair and went anyway."

"How?"

"Forged his name and saved my allowance."

"So what happened?"

"Pretty much what Dad figured. I made the predators nervous and totally freaked out the prey animals. My classmates thought it was cool, though. They got to see an elephant charge."

"Seriously?" Chloe said.

"Yeah," I said. "I felt bad. So I stayed back from the pens after that. They weren't what I wanted to see anyway."

"Which was? Wait. The wolves, right?"

I nodded, remembering that day clearly.

"You wanted to see if they'd recognize you as one of them."

"Nah. Nothing silly like that," I lied. I didn't want to make her think I'm a dork. But it was the truth... "Okay. Exactly like that. I had this..." I struggled for a word. One that didn't sound girly, like-

"Fantasy?"

I glared at her. The word I'd thought of, but not the one I'd actually say. "This_ idea_ that they'd smell me and..." I shrugged, at a loss for words. "I don't know what. Just that they'd do something. That something cool would happen." I tried not to wince as I thought of just how horribly wrong I was.

"Did it?"

"Sure," I murmured, "if you consider it cool to watch a wolf batter itself bloody against the fence."

"Oh," Chloe said. I picked up the sympathy in her voice.

"It was..." I trailed off, zoning out, staring at the road ahead. "Bad. I got out of there as fast as I could, but he didn't stop. The next day a kid at school said they put the wolf to sleep."

Chloe looked up at me. There was sympathy in her wide blue eyes, and something else that made my heart flutter. I pushed it back.

I kept my eyes off her and stared at the road, hating the way she looked at me and loving it at the same time. "I went home and grabbed the paper. The city section was missing. Dad had gotten to it first. He'd figured out what had happened, but he wasn't going to say anything. He knew I'd been upset about something that night, and I guess he thought that was punishment enough. So I went to the store and bought a paper myself. It was true."

Chloe nodded, unsure what to say. I was unsure, too. That, and confused. I didn't know why I suddenly trusted her enough to tell her this. Okay, I did, but it scared me because I'd never talked to Simon about this before.

"'Sudden, unprovoked aggression towards humans,'" I recited. Those were words that had haunted me since then. "Wolves don't normally act like that. All those stories about the big, bad wolf are crap. Yeah, they're predators, and yeah, they're dangerous. But they don't want to have anything to do with humans if they can avoid it. The only time they do is when they're sick, starving, or defending their territory." There was a double meaning to my words. I wanted Chloe to see that I wouldn't hurt her, that I wouldn't eat her or steal her goodies (that sounds kinda wrong) or anything like that.

"I was the lone wolf invading a pack's turf. He was the alpha. It was his duty to protect his pack. And he got killed for it." I sighed softly.

"You didn't mean for that to happen," Chloe said softly, trying to cheer me up. _Why do you care?_ I asked her silently. _Why do you even give a damn about how I feel? I've never tried to cheer you up. I've just snapped at you to get over it. Why do you care?_

"That's no excuse. Dad taught me about wolves. I knew how they behaved. I'd seen it with the other boys, the other subjects..." I hated, hated, _hated_ talking about the other boys.

"Do you remember them? Simon wasn't sure you did."

"Yeah, I do." I rubbed the back of my neck. I was tired of talking about me. I wanted to get to know Chloe.

_Her safety first, then her personal life,_ a voice said sternly to me.

"You tired?" I asked, looking into her beautiful, sparkling blue eyes. I felt my heart surge, sending the blood to _somewhere_ _else_.

"A little."

"It shouldn't be far now. So, uh..." I searched for something to say. I wanted to tell her, _I love you_, but it would most likely freak her out and send her running for the hills. I really didn't want that to happen. I finally said, "That special school you go to. You take theater?"

"I'm in the theater arts stream. We still take all the regular classes, like math, English, science..."

I listened as she talked, adding comments here and there. I really wanted to tell her, but I couldn't. She was Simon's girl. Not mine. His happiness was way more important than mine. It was him and Chloe. Not me and Chloe. No matter how much I wanted, needed, cried, or begged for it, it wouldn't happen. It was time to face the truth. The horrible, heartbreaking truth.

Chloe and I will never be together.

**AN: Okay, now to clear some things up.**

**I didn't put the wolf in this story because I personally think that he won't get too vocal and argue-ish with Derek until he fully Changes. Also, Derek is kinda love sick in this story because he hates the fact that Chloe and Simon would get together. At the end, he accepts it, but he's in love with her, so he kinda takes the blow a bit hard.**

**So, yeah. Rate and Review, please!**

**P.S. I need story ideas! Any suggestions?**


	2. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

Hi. I need an idea for a story I'm gonna do. It's either gonna be after TR, or a re-write of the Darkest Powers series. I might do after TA, but you never know with me.

Anyway, I need an idea. You can give me as many ideas as you want, and it can be either a novel thing or a one-shot. (Two, three, and four-shots are also okay.)

So please, please, PLEASE give me an idea!

By the way, I don't think I'll do any more moments from D's POV unless you give me a really good idea. I don't have any of the books, and I don't know when I'll be able to get them. I don't think I will, considering my mom thinks I'm obsessed with Darkest Powers (honestly, who isn't?).

Please review!

-WiccaChick98


End file.
